bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Barong Family
Barong Family is a label founded by Jim Aasgier and Nizzle, who are part of The Netherlands based duo Yellow Claw in 2014. The releases on the label primarily compose of electro house and trap. Artists * Cesqeaux * Dirtcaps * DOLF * Ivan Dola * Jay Silva * Juyen Sebulba (Psycho Boys Club) * Kim Lee * Lil Debbie * Lil Texas * LNY TNZ * Mightyfools * Mike Cervello * Moksi * ODEA * Rawtek * RayRay * Schade * Sihk * Slowbody * Stoltenhoff (Psycho Boys Club) * The Galaxy * Wiwek * Yellow Claw Associated Artists * Aazar * AC-Bac * Alvaro * ANBU Gang * Angger Dimas * A-PAR * ARMNHMR * Ash * AXEN * Bad Royale * Bailo * Bassjackers * Basstrick * BeauDamian * Bellorum * Bleu Clair * Blosso * Boaz Van de Beatz * Boogshe * Captism * Carl Nunes * Cheery-O * Chocolate Puma * Chuwe * CMC$ * Coone * Crisis Era * Crystal Skies * Curbi * Datboy * Da Tweekaz * Deepend * Dither * D-John * DJ Phantasy * DJ Punish * DJ Q * DJ Sliink * DJ Snake * DJ SODA * Dryxo * Duis Nulla * Duke & Jones * Dysomia * Eastblock Bitches * Emphasis * ETC!ETC! * Fabian Mazur * Fattybass * FIGHT CLVB * Focus Fire * Fountain of Youth * Freebot * Freekill * Funky Craig * FVCKDIVMONDS * Geru * Ghoster * GHSTGHSTGHST * Gianni Marino * GODAMN * Godwonder * Grandtheft * Green Ketchup * Green Tree * Happy Colors * Hasse De Moor * Haterade * Henry Fong * Herve Pagez * HIGHSOCIETY * Hilmi * Holly * IamStylezMusic * Ibranovski * Jacin Trill * Jagu * Jargen * Jay Cosmic * Jay Silva * Jeremia Jones * Jinco * Junkie Kid * KAKU * Kayzo * Kazu * KillKid * Kim Lee * KMKZ * Koko * Kovalenco Gennadi * K-Phax * kramder * Laidback Luke * Le Boy * Liam Summers * Lost Frequencies * Lucchii * M3B * Macky Gee * MADGRRL * Madskies * Masayoshi Iimori * Menasa * MidFug * Midnight Quickie * Mike Hawkins * Moon Rush * Noise Cans * Noizekid * Nonsens * NuBass * Nymfo * Ookay * Out of Cookies * Perk Pietrek * PHI NIX * Picard Brothers * Puinhoop Kollektiv * Purofuego * PuroWuan * Radical Redemption * Ransom * RayBurger * Raynor Bruges * Real El Canario * Rebourne * Reverse Prime * Ripstep * Rose Dawn * Roy Dest * Rugged * Ruthless * Sammy Virji * San Holo * Scorpion * Seth Hills * Simon Kidzoo * SIROJ * Skellism * SKG * SLATIN * SLVR * Snavs * Soar * SpydaT.E.K * STORi * TANTRON * Teez * Till * Tribal Kush * Tropkillaz * TV Noise * Valy Mo * Victor Niglio * Vlien Boy * VRG * Weird Genius * White Gangster * Wiwek * Woody * Woof Logik * Yade Lauren * yetep * Yung Felix * ZDX * Zushi Albums * Yellow Claw Presents: The Barong Family Album (2016) * Shanghai Nights (Part 1) (2018) * Shanghai Nights (Part 2) (2018) * Family Matters Vol. 1 (2018) * Family Matters Vol. 2 (2019) * Barong Family Presents: Latin Family (2019) * Family Matters Vol. 3 (2019) * Family Matters Vol. 4 (2019) * Family Matters Vol. 5 (2019) * Family Matters Vol. 6 (2020) Associated Labels * Dim Mak Records * Latin Family * Moksi Family * Spinnin' Records Releases Category:Record label